Tu eres Mía y Yo soy Tuyo
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y sin poder evitarlo un pequeño pero visible rubor apareció en sus pequeñas y blanquecinas mejillas. -Sakura... -La nombrada le miro aun con su sonrisa y él mordió su labio inferior- lo siento/-Sa-sasuke... -Murmuro Sakura no creyéndose lo que acaba de pasar/ Un pequeño intento de Momento SasuSaku, espero les guste. Pasen a Leer si gustan


**Hola!**

**Este es el primer fic de SasuSaku que hago**

**La verdad no pensé hacer de esta pareja, ya que sentía que no podía. Así que solo hacia de caricaturas.**

**Esto es como un intento de escribir.**

**Espero les guste este pequeño One-Shot o Drabble (¿se escribe así?) la verdad no muy bien le entiendo a los One-shot y Drabbles -.-U Los One-Shot son historias que pueden ser corta o largas de un solo capitulo, no? y los Drabbles son pequeños momentos o relatos de la pareja, no? pero algo cortas, verdad?. Algo así, no? me confunde estos de los One-Shot y Drabbles.**

**Como sea, espero les guste este One-shot o Drabble o lo que sea.**

**Disclairme: Naruto (Shippuden) y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece únicamente a su creador, Masahi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestado.**

**Disfruten de la pequeña lectura. (Muuy pequeña**)

**Tu eres Mía y Yo soy Tuyo**

Un pequeño niño de cabello negro con reflejos azules, se encontraba mirando a la pequeña pelirrosa con sus profundos y oscuros ojos como la noche.

Una niña de su misma edad... bueno, un año menor que él.

La pequeña de cabello rosa y ojos color jades, se divertía queriendo atrapar a una mariposa de lindos y llamativos colores sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba el pequeño niño de ojos negros.

Ella se detuvo, dejando de seguir a la mariposa, miro unas flores que se encontraban ahí, se acerco y se agacho, cortando algunas de ellas.

Se levanto, se giro y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

- ¡Sasuke! Mira...-La pequeña le mostró las flores que tenia en sus manos, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- son muy bellas ¿no?

Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el tronco del árbol, la miro y luego las flores para después posar nuevamente su mirada en ella.

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y sin poder evitarlo un pequeño pero visible rubor apareció en sus pequeñas y blanquecinas mejillas.

-Sakura... -La nombrada le miro aun con su sonrisa y él mordió su labio inferior- lo siento.

La ojijade le miro sorprendida, no entendía el porque su amigo se disculpaba.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces e iba a preguntar el porque de su disculpa.

Cuando de repente, sin previo aviso y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, ya que la agarro desprevenida. Sasuke la apreso en un fuerte abrazo y en el proceso casi en un panorama lento y romántico, él junto sus labios con los de ella.

Los ojos jades de la pequeña pelirrosa se ampliaron sorprendidos.

Quedando en Shock en unos segundos que pareció eterno.

Hasta que el pequeño Sasuke, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, por fin decidió separarse lentamente de los labios de la ojijade.

Al separarse, el pequeño niño abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los grandes y adorables ojitos jades de la pequeña Sakura que los mantenía bien abiertos como platos, su cuerpo sin funcionar por el momento. La mirada de la pelirrosa cohibió un poco a Sasuke nuevamente provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento e intimidación. La niña por fin salio de su estado, reaccionando al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su boca para cubrirla. Su cara se volvió completamente roja casi como un tomate, sus ojos destellaron un brillo especial y sus pupilas dilataron, mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

- Sa-sasuke... -Murmuro Sakura no creyéndose lo que acaba de pasar, sus manos cubriendo aun su boca.

-Sakura... -Empezó Sasuke aun con el pequeño sonrojo, mirándola intensamente haciendo que Sakura se sonroje aun más- El beso... fue como un contrato. En este preciso momento eres... MI Sakura. Tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo, para siempre.

_**Fin.**_

**Muy corto lo se, pero pues como dije solo es un intento y además no se porque me es difícil de escribir de esta pareja, de todas.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Y si les gusto decírmelo por un review :3**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se agradece mucho.**

**Dios les Bendiga a todos!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayonara! n.n/**


End file.
